


Seeking the Sun

by greyamber



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. “What can a hunter do at present?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belong to Tolkien, I don’t own none of them…actually I myself want to belong to their world too.  
> Warning: No Slash. But hint for Legolas / Boromir …and Legolas / Gimli, if you squint; ruefully unbetaed. And I really need some one to do this hard work. So if anyone interests, please let me know.

“My little brother is an archer too.”

Legolas accepted the last apple handed from Boromir, bit and drew its juice. “Is that something particular? Arrow is very useful in hunting. Are you not?”

The Gonrian’s smile shined, his gaze was distant, “No. I’d prefer sword, fight in near.”

The Elf nodded slightly and ate up the apple. He thanked softly the man, Boromir only waved his hand. “Whatever. Only Elf can bear the cool food in this stinging wind. Damnit, I’m freezing.”

“That’s why it’s called Caradhras the Cruel, and has such a bad name.” The Dwarf snorted also. Under the breast of two men’s clothes were full of stains if snow now. To the Dwarf it was worse, who was completely damped from shoulders. In fact, only the Elf in the fellowship could marsh over snow, others seemed more like swim in it. I never thought that the snow could be so heavy and dense. Those falling things. Boromir son of Denethor gasped and cursed.

Legolas watched this in the roaring wind. Then, half amusedly, half concernedly – curiously almost – one by one he helped his comrades to clean those white flakes on their tunic. “If Gandolf can go first and light a flame torch, then he can melt a way through the snow for us.” He murmured.

“If Legolas can fly over the mountain and find back the sun, he can save us.” The Wizard snapped back fondly, everyone laughed. Boromir was the loudest.

“What can a hunter do at present?” He burst into tears, and stood up again. “I say. I can go first and force a path out.”

Then you should let me do this, Laddie. The Dwarf stood up too and said, I’m stronger and denser.

But I’m taller, Master Dwarf. The Gondorian retorted. It’s easier for me to walk through this snow.

For it, my friend, the Ranger’s voice raised too. I’m taller than you.

But still it’s my shoulders broader. Boromir wasn’t going to give up.

So they walked together, side by side, swam through the snow and fight a way out. The Elf’s gaze landed upon them, quietly mused. “Fight in near, indeed.” Soft smile wear upon his lip. And Legolas jumped up jingly, ran like wind. Soon he past the exhausted Hobbits, slowly moved Wizard, still grumbling Dwarf (“Crazy Elf, again.”), and took over the men fighting ahead. They looked up astonished, Boromir frowned, Aragorn shouted out, “Where are you going? Legolas!”

“Farewell my friend!” the Elf kept running but turned around to give a wave, “I go to seek a sun!”

 

END


End file.
